Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-97.81.5.243-20141114140813/@comment-24.154.88.10-20141114161303
If your theory is true you are assuming that playing as the purple man (who is assumed to be jeremy). This would make sences as the toy bots have a crimal/pedo tracking devises. when "tampered" by the puppet to recognize his face (or maybe he has a criminal recored it is 87' he could have lied and no one cared it is a pizzaria that seems to need help)they took him as a threat. with this notice of his face the toy animatronics would attack him but since they see the mask they ignore him. this explains why only the old animatronics attack if you dont put the mask on fast enough (and in foxys case since he was tricked he attacks with or with out mask) For the toy bots here is my theory on why they do what they do. the three main toy bots (chica bonnie and freddy) are all trying to get you as they see you as a threat. unable to catch you during the day they attack at night when you work. i throrize that one of the toy bots was the cuase of the bite of 87 (hence why they got rid of them and not the old bots). the balloon boy could be a helper made by the puppet to make sure the old animatronics can get you (think with out light old foxy freddy chica and bonnie can get you easily). as for the old bots your theory coveres them very well and there is nothing i can say that wouldnt ruin it. the mangled seems to be the only monkey wrench. he is a decrepid broken and destroyed bot. i always through he wanted revenge on humans due to children ripping him apart and the people who worked their didnt fix him any more but then thats something entierly diffrent to the story. as for jeremy being the murderer isnt it strange that you dont play him in the mini games. jeremy is the purple man. he was the killer of the 6 children. as for the first game Mike is at the wrong place at the wrong time. notice how jeremy is likely "dead" (or not or caught who knows he could still be around) and the puppet doesnt attack mike (new game mechanic ornot the puppet wasnt in the first game so im just going on a theory) but the other animatronics still attack him becuase the "children" see mike as jeremy and try to attack him. mike is just a poor security guard who might looklike jeremy (you never see their faces) and is being attacked by the robots who think he is jeremy. as for golden freddy he is a hallusination. created by the pupet, golden freddy is to torment jeremy and try to kill him as a reminder of what he did. golden freddy is fifth child and it explains why he attacks mike as well. my only plot hole is the bite of 87'. if jeremy was bit during 87' then the children would know jeremy is disabled (or dead or caught). this would mean my theory on why they attack mike is wrong. i find your theory amazing and it works very well, im jut trying to add my own thought ont your theory. well hopefully FNAF3 (not confirmed :( ) omes out and adds more to this plot.